The Warlock's Secret
by JenDreamer360
Summary: Rosalie Amelia Bane has been gone for 50 years. Taken by a mysterious warlock who's name she refuses to name. Now that she's returned how will her presences affect the gang. And will her past come back to haunt her new friends? Follows the show but may have some hints of the book as well. Enjoy ;3
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

I felt fabulous. My nails were painted a shiny black, and the silver rings that my brother gave me made my hands looking great. The main tools of my trade had to be. My wavy long dirty blonde hair now reached down to my hips. I wore my favorite red and black flannel shirt, and ripped skinny jeans. Along with that I had an array of accessories. A leather jacket, three silver necklaces and a black swayed choker. I had recently priced my ears again, I now had three holes in each of my ears. Two in each of my lobes, an industrial piercing in my left ear, and a daith piercing in my right. To finish off the look a beautiful pair of swayed 6 inch booty heels. And for the first time in months lined my silver cat eyes with black eyeliner. I also dusted my eyelids with a black shadow, pilled on the mascara.

It had almost been 50 years since I had seen my brother. HE had made sure of that. Now that I was finally away from HIM and I wanted to see my brother, and of course I wanted to make sure I looked good. The least I could do was dress to impress. Hopefully he would be impressed and happy to see me. Not angry and disinterested to see me. I missed him, I wished he missed me too. I looked at myself over one more time in mirror before opening up my portal door. "Take care of the lair for me Axel, I'll be home soon." I said to my newest vampire lover. "Don't be too long Rose." He said as I walked into the portal.

I would take as long as it needed. I needed my brother, and he needed me or at least that was what I had always thought. My portal took me to the last place I had seen my brother. In front of his Brooklyn lair. It was different location now, but that was the great thing about my portals if you've been in the lair it will take you there. I watched from a far. I could see through the window that there was light, so someone was home. I have to go to the door, I have to let him know I'm here. I have to do this.

I used my magic and scanned the building for the hidden entrance, it was easy for me to find. I knew my brothers tricks all too well. I knocked on the hidden door with great force, he had to have heard me. There was no answer for a long while, and fear began to creep in. What if he had seen me through the window and now refused to answer the door? Or maybe he had even left just to avoid me? This was not good I thought as I stared at the door. He didn't need me. I was the one that needed him, and I had only realized years too late.

I was just about to turn away, and leave when the door swag open. He answered a stressed and panicked look on his face. "You boys had no need to knock, this is a time of…" His sentence was cut once he realized his who he thought I was. All the expression on his face vanished and was replaced with shock. "Hello Magnus, I've missed you." I said pushing the hair out of my face, and putting on the best smile I could conger. "Rosalie…?" Magnus' expression hadn't change he just continued to stare at me blankly. "He took you, you were gone." Magnus said reaching out for my hands. "Do you really think I'd let him keep me forever." I smirked taking his out reached hands in my own. "This can't be real?" Magnus whispered. "It is Magnus, your little sister is…"

"MAGNUS! HIS GETTING WORSE!" A female voice shouted from behind Magnus. The girl's cry shot Magnus back to action. "I'm coming Clary!" Magnus shouted back turning from me and running back into his liar. "Magnus!" I called after my brother. What was happening was? Who was getting worse? I had probably just walked in at the worst possible time, which is almost expected from someone like me.

Unable to just stand there in the doorway I quickly ran in after Magnus. "Magnus!" I called again as I entered the living room. I was almost taken aback by what I saw. Magnus was running around his lair like an organized mad man, grabbing herbs and other things. A red headed shadowhunter was standing over Magnus' coach, which appeared to have an unconscious bleeding man on it. "Magnus what the hell is going on?" I shouted grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, well, everyone accept the unconscious bleeding guy. "This isn't the time Rose." Magnus said as he continued his task. "Magnus what's going on? Who are these people? Why is there a shadowhunter here?" I think it was then that he finally noticed the fear and confusion that must have been clear on my face. "The leader of the New York pack is dying Rose, and I just don't have time to example everything right now." His words were sharp and took me a little off guard.

I looked down at my feet. This had not been the welcome home I had wanted. HE had taken me, and now I was back, did that even matter to Magnus? The anger began to build. "Then let me help you." I said almost in a whisper, trying my best to contain the anger. "What?" "Let me help you!" I shouted "What do you think I've been donning the last 50 years sitting on my ass, and letting my magic go to waste!" There was the snap. Magnus was the one who was taken back now. But I didn't wait for his answer. I could see that behind the red headed shadowhunter the man was starting to move about in pain. So I shoved my way passed Magnus and over to the cough. "Out of my way carrot top." I mumbled moving the teen shadowhunter out of my way.

I froze when the man's face came into view. He was older and covered in blood but I recognized the man. It was Lucian Graymark, I knew this werewolf. "Your still getting into trouble I see Lucian." I said. The werewolf grumbled in response. "What are you doing?" The red head shouted finally saying something. "I'm helping this man. What does it look like I'm doing?" I said glaring at the girl with my silver cat eyes. Who was this girl I thought as I turn back to Lucian.

My magic flowed from my body and down into Lucian. It didn't take long after that he claimed down a bit. "You people really should pay more attention." I said turning around and sat down on the nearby loveseat. "Now when all of this is over me and you need talk Magnus."


	2. Chapter 2: Who the hell?

Magnus said nothing to this he simply nodded his head and continued to do what he was doing. It had been such a long time since I had seen him work. He truly a master of the calm and collected, someone who didn't know him would defiantly think that he had everything under control and that he wasn't stressed at all. But I know my brother.

Magnus was totally stressed out, he was running from place to place. Although it shouldn't be funny to me, it was. It kind of reminded me of when I was young, and Magnus was taking care of me. There was this one time I had fallen and cut my knee. The gash was huge and bleeding all over the place. I even stained one of his very expensive rugs. Being the brat I was back then I cried and cried saying how much it hurt, while Magnus ran about searching for a bandage and disinfectant. I remember that moment now and laugh.

It was then I noticed the red headed shadowhunter's eyes burning holes into my forehead. I glared back. Who was this girl? Whoever she was, she was pissing me off. She obviously knew Lucian, the way she hovered over him made that clear, but it also appeared she knew Magnus. How did she know my brother? "You can take a picture pretty girl it'll last longer." I growled. "Who are you?" The girl growled back. "Huh? Now isn't that the question of the year!" I said back crossing my legs flashing my sharpened canine teeth at her. "Rose!" Magnus shouted. I turned to my brother and bit my lip. "Would you calm down?" I huffed and looked down at my feet. "Who is this girl?" The red headed girl said turning to Magnus. "Well, now that things are calmed down. Clary I'd like to introduce you to my little sister, Rosaline Amelia Bane." I smiled at the full use of my name and shocked expression that graced carrot top's face.

"You have a sister!?" Carrot top said in shock. "Yes, she is my younger sister by 100 years. We have the same demon father." Magnus said as he poured himself a drink. "Why didn't you tell us about her?" She said glaring back at me. "He doesn't have to tell you anything about his personal life Carrot top!" I growled back "And besides he thought I was dead." I said the anger fading at the truth of our situation. I turned to Magnus who was now looking to the floor. "Magnus…" I said his name softly. "Did think you were dead and now you're here." Magnus whispered. "Okay." He said taking a sip of his drink and turned to Clary. "I have things to tell you Clary. Lucian ask me and I promised so I will do so." He paused and turned to me. "We will talk when Lucian is out of the woods." I nodded and just listened.

It seemed that Lucian had asked Magnus to tell Carrot top about the Circle, and the Uprising. As it turned out Carrot top was the daughter of the devil himself, Valentine Morgenstern. But unlike him it seemed the young shadowhunter cared about the lives of Downworlders, which surprised me. I was even more surprised when through their conversation I learned that she had been raised outside of the shadow world, and her mother was Jocelyn Fairchild. It seemed that Fairchild had been bringing Carrot top to Magnus all her life to erase memories of the shadow to protect her. Some part of me kind of felt bad for this girl.

She had only just learned of our world, but was now forced to deal with all of our bullshit. But who in the shadow world didn't? As much as I felt bad for her, there was still the fact she was a shadowhunter. She had it easy compared to me and Magnus. She wouldn't have to deal with hate our kind received from the Clave, and all. In fact I'm sure the Clave was glad they had a new recruit. She may strongly care about Downworlders now but that would change. Once the Clave dug their claws into her she would hate Magnus and I just like all the others did. Maybe that's why she still made me angry. Maybe it was how easy she had it when it came to being accepted. It really did piss me off. That was when the words immortal cup pop into it all.

"Did you say the immortal cup?" I said interrupting their conversation. "Why would you need to find that thing?" The two looked at me kind of confused. "We have to find so I can save my mother." Carrot top said "And to keep Valentine from getting his hands on it of course." Magnus added. "Where ever it is its safe, and should stay there." I said standing up and walking over to them. "Rose," Magnus said placing his hand on my shoulder. "This is not the time." I knew that he was right. I simply nodded and turned away. "Your right that this may not be the right time but," I paused as looked back over my shoulder. "I'm not gonna change how I feel about this." I said walking over to Magnus' bar.

The room went silent as I fixed myself a drink. I poured the strongest alcohol there into a cute martini glass. I turned back to the two others in the room, and who were watching me intently. I took a sip of my drink and went to sit back down on the love-seat. I sighed and drank another sip of my drink. "I'm gonna go." I said putting down my drink on a nearby table and getting up. "Rose…" Magnus said stopping me in my tracks. "I'm sorry, this wasn't the welcome that you and I both hope for." "Don't worry I'll be back later, we can talk and make up for lost time then." I said big smile on my face. "Later then." Magnus said with a smile. "But before you go." Before I knew what was happening my brother had his arms wrapped around me in the warmest hug I have ever gotten. I lead into the hug sucking his warmth. "I missed you Maggie." I said calling him by the stupid nickname gave when I was young. "I missed too." He said back squeezing me tighter.

Just when I thought all was well with world, and the moment couldn't have been more perfect Lucian wakes up. The screams of pain echo throughout the lair. "What's happening?" Carrot top cries rushing to Lucian's side. Magnus and rush over after her. "His fading, he needs the potion." Magnus said. "Is it complete, because I was watching you and you're missing some ingredients?" I said. "Rosalie you finish the rest we can finish for now I only have komodo scale, we're waiting on the last ingredients. I'll hold on to him as long as I can." Magnus said pushing his magic down into Lucian. I nodded and bolted over to the shelf with all the magical ingredients in the room over. I searched desperately for the blasted lizard scales. "I'm running out of magic." I heard Magnus said. My heart sank, my brother needed me, but I had to keep looking for the komodo scale. "I can't find the komodo scale!" I shouted the anger was clear in my voice. "What do I do?" Carrot top asked my brother, I could hear the fear in her voice. "I can't leave him, but the potion needs that Komodo scale. Help Rosalie find it, you two can add the rest when they get here." Magnus instructed the young shadowhunter. Seconds later I had Carrot top by my side searching with me. "It's here!" Carrot top shouted. I grabbed the blasted scales and ran back to the table where the potion was being made.

When Carrot top and I enter the living area again there was another person in the room. He was a tall dark harried hunk. A truly beautiful young man, even though he was obviously a shadowhunter. He was lending my brother his strength. I would have to thank the boy later. I was mixing in the scales when two more young men ran in.

"Clary!" The tall muscular blonde shouted. "Do you have it?" Carrot top asked him. "Yeah." The blonde answered handing her a small pouch. Carrot top ran back to me followed by the two boys. "Handed it here!" I said taking the pouch from the girl and adding its contents to potion. "Clary? Who's this?" The blonde asked as I mixed and finished the potion. "I don't think that's very important right now Blondie." I said pouring the potion into a small cup. "Here!" I said handing the potion to Carrot top. I watched from a far as the red headed shadowhunter ran over to the couch.

There was a heavy tension after Carrot top feed the potion to Lucian and we waited for the potion to take effect. It took only seconds for the former shadowhunter's eyes to flicker open. I sighed a sigh of relief and fell down to my knees. This had been the most stressful experience I had had since my escape from HIM. This had definitely had not been the welcome I had been expecting.

Once everything had calmed down again, I found myself alone in the living area sitting comfortably drinking the rest of my drink. I smiled bright at the situation. I was home, I hadn't been home in 50 years. It felt amazing to know that I was home with the only family I had ever known. I was finally happy again.

"Well, wasn't this been a very eventful night." Magnus' voice echoed from behind me. I turned away and shined a big smile which he returned. "I've missed you big brother." I say putting down my drink and getting up. "Rose, and I you. But where have you been all this time? The last time I saw you, you were just going out for a drink with some friends. What happened?" My brother asked jumping right to the questions I didn't know if I was ready to answer. "The thing is Magnus I can't tell you right now." I said looking down at my feet. "Rose, please I want to know." Magnus said taking my hands in his. "All I can say is that I didn't stay away by choice." I said looking back up at my brother. "Someone had taken you!" Magnus growled. "I knew it! I told Ragnor that we should have looked for you more! That you wanted to be found!" Magnus shouted his grip tight on my hands. "Magnus calm down, all that matters is that I'm home now." I said squeezing back. "That's not the point I should have looked harder, I should have been there to protect you. You're my little sister I have protected you ever since you were 6 years old." Magnus said regret clear in his eyes. "Magnus." I said placing on of my hands on his cheek. "You don't have to protect me anymore, I'm big warlock now." I laughed.

"Uhmm." A new voice sounded through the living area. Both of use turned to see the tall shadowhunter who had lent Magnus his strength. "Alexander." Magnus said with a big smile on his face. The sexual tension was unreal. The tall shadowhunter's, whose name I know now was Alexander, stood awkwardly in the door. "I'd like you to meet someone very important to me." Magnus says herding me over to the young shadowhunter. "This is Rosalie." Magnus said looking at Alexander with great admiration. "Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand out to the boy. "Nice to meet you too." The hunk said in return. "So how do you and Magnus know each other?" Alexander asked, "He's my big brother." I said swinging my arm around Magnus' shoulders pulling his head down to my level. "Could you please let go of me." Magnus mumbled. I laughed, while Alexander snickered at the high warlock. I swiftly released my brother began and my way to the door.

"Rose? Where are you going?" Magnus asked a confused look on his face. "I just have to head back to my "lair" and get some stuff, I'll be back before morning." I said looking over my shoulder. "Alright, come home safe." Magnus said a hint of worry in his voice. "Don't worry I'll be back within hours." I reassured him before waving my hand and conjuring a portal. "See you soon." I said smiling. "See you soon." Magnus called after me as I stepped into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3: The Three Lovers

"Welcome back." Axel's voice sounded throughout the lair. "How did you know I was home?" I called back as I threw off my boots. "Just a lucky guess, and I have a very good sense of smell and hearing." Axel said appearing in the doorway of the bedroom I had appeared in. "Right" I said kind of embarrassed, but I wasn't gonna let him see that. "So, how did things go?" He asked leaning up against the doorframe. "Really great.'' I said a big smile spread across my face. "That's great to hear." Axel said coming into the room and sitting down onto the bed.

"Was your brother as sparkly as you remember?" Axel asked as he watched me pull off my jacket turn to my dresser. "Yup, and I'm glad." I said as opened up my dresser and grabbed some clothes. "I'm guessing your gonna be heading back there." Axel said watching me pull out more clothes. "Yeah, I'll probably be gone for a while." I told my lover. "Well, Christian and I will miss you while you're away." Axel said a hint of a laugh in his voice. "Christian's back!" I shouted in surprise.

Christian my other lover and friend, he had been gone for days, off God only knows where. A warlock I had met when I was a prisoner to HIM. In fact all three of us, Axel, Christian and myself had been his prisoners. "When he got home he was surprised to see that you weren't." Axel said getting up from the bed and walking over to me. "Where is he now?" I asked him, putting down my clothes on a nearby chair. "His in the study painting." Axel said. "But, before you go and see Sweetie, can I ask you for something." Axel said reaching out and taking my hand. I looked up at him and a devilish smile was spread across his face. I smiled devilishly back at him, and laughed. "And what is it you want Axel?" I asked flashing my silver eyes back up at him.

Axel laughed and planted his lips onto mine. I smiled as I kissed the vampire back. I had had this kind of relationship with both Axel and Christian since we escaped HIM. When we first escaped together we all we hella horny, and this just kind of happened. Being that Axel and Christian are bi they also get it on sometimes when I'm away. I truly enjoyed and had fun with the relationship I shared with these two men. We all know that there was no emotions behind this, but we still did it. I was just having fun.

Axel soon had his arms wrapped around my waist and was holding me tight to his chest. I laughed again and bit hard onto the vampire's lip. "Ow." Axel hummed. I pulled our lips apart to look at the mess I had probably made. I has quite proud of myself when I saw that I had cause his lip to slip. "Your being a little ruff." Axel hummed. "What can I say, I'm happy right now." I hummed back. I smiled up at him before I began to kiss and bite at his neck. Axel hummed happily as I proceed to leave marks on his pale skin. "Why are you so good at this?" Axel said grabbing my ass as I continued. "Years and years of secretly hooking up with guys, and learning what truly pleases them." I said backing Axel up slowly. "Now down you go." I said shoving the vampire down onto my bed. I quickly climbed on top of him and pulled up the cotton t-shirt up but left it on him.

I licked my lips as I stared down at the beautifully toned body before me. Although I thought Christian was the hotter of the two, Axel was still really attractive. Axel was a tall and muscular man, turned when he was 21, the perfect age for me. His hair was a dark chocolate brown was short and curly. His pale skin was smooth and amazing to the touch. His body was simply perfect, he looked like a Greek or Roman sculpture. His muscles was something Christian and I both truly loved to look at. I smiled down at the beautiful abs. Axel simply laughed, and reached up and caressed my face. "I love when you get the look in your eyes." A devilish smile spread across Axel's face once again, and of course I returned it.

I slowly bent over began to kiss exposed chest. Axel hummed gratefully as I nipped and kissed downwards. I smiled up at Axel when I reached his waist banded. I was about to undone his pants when a loud sigh caught our attention. "I see you can't go an hour with out sex." Christian's velvety sounded throughout the room. My head quickly snapped up and I smiled brightly at Christian. Christian was my best friend (right after my brother of course). "Christian!" I shouted jumping up off the bed and running over to him and gave him a hug. "Come on man, not cool." Axel grumbled. "It's not like you haven't gotten anything already today." Christian said winking at him. "Trrruuue." Axel said pulling his shirt down, "But Rose is just so good." Axel said as if in awe. Christian and I laughed at our sexuality driven lover. "You're an animal Axel." I said turning now back to my pile of clothes.

"You heading out?" Christian asked as I shoved the pile of clothes into a bag. "Yup, I'll probably be gone for a couple of days." I said zipping up my bag and throwing it down onto the bed. "How sad that my lovely Rose is going off, when I have just returned. We are like to ships passing in the night." Christian said all dramatically. That was what I loved the most about Christian, was his humor, and of course his hair.

Like every other warlock Christian had a warlock mark, and of course it had to be his hair. Christian's natural hair color was bright cotton candy pink. It was just a marvel to look at. It was medium length going just passed his ears. His warlock mark didn't stop there though. He was also born with black tribal like markings that kind of looked like tattoos on his chest, neck, back, wrists and hands. Just like his hair the markings were beautiful to look at.

"Come down mister drama queen." I laughed walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon enough." "I will anxiously await your return." Christian said bowing. I laughed lightly and shoved him. "You're too much sometimes man." I told the warlock. "That I know." Christian said a big smile on his face. "So where are you off too?" Christian asked sitting down next to Axel. "I found my brother." I said a proud smile on my face. "That's great!" Christian replied brightly. "Thanks, by the way where have you been?" I asked him as I headed over to my closet to get some shoes. "Long story short I found out something very disturbing." Christian said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at the floor. "What's going on?" I asked a hint of worry creeping back into my mind.

"As we already know Valentine Morgenstern is alive and back into the picture, but…." Christian said staring at the floor still. "What?" Axel said placing his hand on Christian's shoulders. "HE has made contact with Valentine." Christian said looking up me. The room fell silent, and I dropped the heels I had in my hands. "No…" I said fear clear in my voice. All kinds of thought flew through my mind, all bad. The fact that both men were out there was bad enough, but now they were talking to each other. This would only lead to lots of suffering and death. "We have to do something about this!" I shouted turning to my bedroom door, and lifted my hands to open a portal. "Wait!" Christian shouted rushing over and grabbing my shoulder. "What are you doing?" Christian said gently trying to calm me. "We have to do something! We have to go back to the Cells we have to stop HIM!" I shouted trying to pull away from my friend and lover. "Rose think…" Christian said placing my hand onto my face. "Besides HIS not there anymore."

He was right. What was I thinking? Axel, Christian and I had barely escaped HIM, there was no way we could accomplish stopping HIM on our own. Then it hit me. If HE was talking to Valentine, then that means Valentine meant know where HE was. Magnus and his shadowhunter friends were determined to beat this man. Maybe if I worked with them I could get a hold of the sick son of a bitch, maybe he would know where and what the Monster was doing now.

"I know what we have to do." I said calmer now. "What?" Axel asked coming over to Christian's and my side. "We have to help the Clave caught Valentine." I said "What? How will helping the Nephilim help us?" Axel asked. "They want to get rid of Valentine Morgenstern, and we want to know where HE is. If we help them with their problem, they'll help us with ours." I said turning back to my closet. "Do you truly think the Clave will help a bunch of Downworlders?" Axel asked the doubt clear in his voice. "I think they will. We have power that they don't Axel. We can be of use to them." I said shoving my shoes into another bag, and putting it onto my bed with the other one. "Why would they trust us?" Christian said following behind me. "They trust my brother, I'm sure they'll trust me." I said swinging on both bags onto my shoulders. "Are you coming?" I asked the two men. "I don't think we should Rose." Axel said backing away. "Fine, but if you want to help, I'm just a text away." I said waving my hand opening the portal.

"If you need us we'll be here." Christian said "We'll come to your side if you need us. Isn't that right Axel." I looked back at my vampire lover. Axel nodded his head and smiled at me. "Alright guys, see you around." I said stepping into the portal.

The portal opened in the hall just outside the living room area where we had just healed Lucian. I was about to walk into the living area when I heard what was going on in the living area. "You know I have magic for that, right?" I heard Magnus say. "I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day." Another voice answered, I was sure it was the tall dark haired angel. "Drink break?" Magnus said in return most likely holding up a drink to young man. "To us." He said. A little clique echoed throughout the living area. There was a short moment of silence before someone spoke again.

"Why did you ask for me when Jace and Clary were both here?" Alexander I think his name was said. "Hmm, Jace didn't tell you? It doesn't matter." Magnus said a hint of relief in his voice, I smiled. "It was a lie anyway." Magnus said I could tell he was smiling. "Are warlocks always this cryptic?" Alexander asked. "I'm not being cryptic." Magnus said "I'm being coy." "Coy? No way!" I whispered dropping my bags and leaning closer to entrance but still hiding myself. "Let me spell it out for you. I wanted to see you again." Magnus said. "Why?" Alexander asked in return. "Why'd you come?" Magnus said back. "I'm not sure." Was all the young shadowhunter said in response. "For almost a century I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone." Magnus continued, and the hair on my neck started to stand up. "Man or woman. You've unlocked something in me."

I wanted to jump up and down. I couldn't believe these words were coming out of my brother's mouth. He hadn't opened his heart to anyone since that blood sucking bitch Camille had broken his heart. All I could think was, kiss him, kiss him, kiss him. I quietly looked around the corner to see whether or not my internal pleading had worked, but the men were simply standing there in silence. They were close to each and I could tell something was about to happen when a phone started to ring.

"Fuck." I said maybe a little too loud and quickly hid behind the wall again. "Hey." Alexander said answering his phone. "Hi, Mother. Of course." The young man said assume before he hung up the phone. "Duty calls." Magnus said a hint of disappointment in his voice "Ah, Oh, the furrowed brow.  
Maryse must be recruiting you for something unseemly." "Oh, listen, Magnus, I...I wish I could I just I don't know what... " Alexander began to. "I understand." My brother said cutting him off. "Stay for just one more drink? And then decide." Magnus' voice once again sported a smile. "Oh my fucking God." I whispered to myself. This was gold, perfect, wonderful and all those good words. Magnus was flirting with someone, and I could tell he really liked this one.

I quickly scurried past the doorway and down the hall, hopefully either of them had noticed me. This was definitely something I was going to bring to Magnus' attention, as soon as Alexander was gone of course.


	4. Chapter 4: Healing Pains and Rage

I wandered around Magnus' lair for a while until I fell upon a very familiar room. It was mine. He had kept it, and to top it off he had kept it exactly the same. It was as if I had only been gone for a day or two. "Magnus…" I whispered my brother's name as I walked over to my antique Victorian bed. The old silk duvet was nice and clean and felt like it was still new. "I remember this." I said myself as I continued to look around the old bedroom. My bookcase still held all my spell books, and the stupid fiction novels I had been obsessed with in the early sixties. Why? He had thought I was dead, yet he had kept my room as if I would be home any second. What did that mean? I ran my hand along the shelf, and there was no dust.

I wanted to cry, for what reason I did not know. Whether it was because I now knew my brother had been morning me for 50 years, or that I was happy that he hadn't forgotten me. My closest was also still filled with clothes that I had left behind, but what surprised me was there were clothes I had not gotten for myself, or had not remembered getting. Had Magnus bought me clothes over the decades I had been gone. My heart began to break now. Maybe when I had first disappeared he had thought I was going to come back, and after a while gave up. As I continued to look through the closest my theory was confirmed. The different fashion through the decades seem to end with clothes that appeared to come from the nineties. He had been waiting for me. The tears came freely now, I felt a huge amount of guilt. I should have escaped HIM sooner, I should have come back to my Maggie sooner. I soon found myself curled up on the bed crying. I'm over 300 years old and here I am curled up crying like a child. "So stupid…" I said grabbing a fist full of duvet. I tried desperately to stop myself from crying. I didn't want anyone to see me cry, I had be strong. This weakness I was showing was not going to get me anywhere. I sat up and wiped my eye furiously. "Enough! Enough! Enough!" I told myself. Eventually the talking to myself calmed me down, and I got off the bed. "I'm a big warlock's now." I said turning to the mirror hung on the wall.

I quickly wiped away the running make up, and tied my hair back into a ponytail. My eyes were still puffy and I was still trying my best not let anymore tears escape. I had mission and it had to be done. I could cry all I wanted when it was all over. I turned to the bags I had brought from my lair started to unpack. There wasn't much room left in my closet for my new clothes, and decided that when things blew over I would definitely go through all of the stuff. I was stuffing a pair of heels into the base of the closest when I heard a knock at the door. I turned to see my big brother standing in the door way. He stood there with a bittersweet smile on his face. I returned it.

"I see you found your old room." Magnus said walking into the room. "Yeah, I was surprised to see you still kept it." I said, being honest with my brother. There was moment of silence before my brother walk over to me and smiled. "I wanted to keep you close." Magnus said taking my hand. "I didn't want to admit you were gone." I looked down at our hands. "You never gave up on me, did you?" I said looking up at my brother. "I thought I had at one point. It had been 40 years, I knew you never not contact me for that long. So… I thought the worst…." Magnus said I could see tears forming in his eyes, and I couldn't hold mine back any longer. The tears came again. "I missed you so much Maggie. I was so scared. I thought I was going to die." I said grabbing my brother into a tight hug, and burring my face into his chest. "My sweet, sweet Rosalie. I'm here for you now, and you'll never have to go without me ever again." Magnus said I could hear that he was choking back tears. "Never again!" I shouted wrapping my arms around him even tighter. "I'll always protect you." Magnus said patting my head to calm me down.

I didn't bother to correct him this time, because at this moment I just wanted him to always be there. I wanted to be safe in his arms. At that moment I was that crying child that just wanted my big brother to kiss all my booboos away. "I'm such a child." I whispered, keeping my face buried in Magnus's chest. "That you are." He said his voice filled with both sadness and laughter. It wasn't much longer I calmed down and parted form my brother. "I'm sorry Magnus, I just had to let that out." I said wiping at my eyes. "Don't worry about it. Think of it as making up for the last 50 years' worth of tears that I've missed." Magnus said placing his hand onto my head. I smiled up at my brother and laughed. I didn't know why but all I could feel was happiness when I looked up at my brother. Whenever I had been upset he had always been there. Now that I was home part of me felt like nothing bad would ever happen again, but I knew hard times were coming. But for now I just wanted to laugh with my brother for no other reason but that I wanted to laugh.

"It's great to have you back." Magnus said laughing with me. "I missed your smile." I simply smiled and went back to unpacking my things. "You know we have magic for that." Magnus simply said as he proceed to help me unpack.

Once Magnus and I had finished unpacking my things we had moved to living area. We both had alcoholic beverages in our hands, we had been catching up. I had escaped from HIM a year ago had been searching for my big brother ever since, as well as learning about this whole new world. Magnus told that not much had changed in his life since I had been, nothing that was truly interesting (that didn't already know about like the circle and that shit), that the last week of his life more things had happened then in last 50 years, and I knew now was probably the best time to ask about Alexander.

"So Magnus, was anything new happened since I was away?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink. "Nothing that I haven't already told you, why do you ask?" Magnus said raising an eyebrow at my question. "Well, we both know that's not true." I said smirking at my brother. "What did you hear?" Magnus said playful fear in his eyes. "I may or may not have over heard your conversation with Alexander." I said before taking a huge gulp of my drink. "You heard that did you." Magnus said rubbing the back of his neck. "Yup." I said a huge smile spreading across my face. "And I'm so happy." "And why would you be so happy?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow at me. "Why wouldn't I be? You haven't opened your heart up since the blood sucking bitch broke you. I'm happy that my brother has finally opened started to feel love again." I said smirking like a mad woman. "I wouldn't go as far as to say that its love." Magnus said taking a sip of his drink. "Whether or not its love now, I know it will be." I said, "With a face and body like that, there is no doubt that you will." I winked at my brother and a slight blush and smirk spread across his face. "He is very attractive, isn't he?" Magnus was just adorable when he liked someone.

"Enough about Alexander, to you my dear, do you have anyone you're interested in?" Magnus asked me. He was very clearly interested, as he was leaning closer to me to hear every detail.

"Well…" I said taking a sip of my drink. "I have two lovers right now." "Two, how ambitious of you little sister? When did you meet them?" Magnus asked curiosity was clear in his voice. "I met them both when I was a prisoner to HIM. They were prisoners there with me. In fact they were the people that I escaped with." I said "I probably wouldn't have escaped without their help." I continued staring off into the distance. "Well, I would love to meet them both." Magnus said "One to see what kind of hotties you've picked up now, and…. Of course to thank them for helping my little sister." I smiled at my brother. "I think you would really like them." I told my brother putting down my drink on a nearby table. "Oh really, tell me about them." Magnus said taking another sip of his drink. "The first one I met is named Axel, his a young vamp. He was only turned 40 years ago. His a horny little shit, but his always there when you need some muscle or a shoulder to cry on." I explained to my brother. "What about the other one?" Magnus said. "His name is Christian, his a warlock. I met him 15 years after my abduction. He told me that his another the same age as me. He and I have become really close. His a really good listener and his just one of the kindest hearts I've met." I'm sure a big smile was spread across my face as I talked about my lovers and friends.

"I'm glad you've had friends to help you make it through." Magnus said a bittersweet smile on her face. "Magnus…" I said moving closer to my brother. "I'm so sorry." He whispered looking up at me. "Don't be, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything that night. It was my own choices that lead me into HIS hands." I said taking Magnus' free hand into mine. "Rosaline, you don't blame for anything? You're not mad at me are you?" Magnus said looking down at his feet. "No, no, no, Magnus I would never blame you!" I shouted gently at him. "You couldn't have done anything to save me even you had wanted to." I said squeezing his hand. "Will you ever tell me what happened that night?" Magnus asked looking up from his feet right into my eyes. I was the one that now was looking down at my feet. "Maybe one day." I said still looking down at my feet. The room was silent for a short time, then Magnus finally spoke. "Okay, just know that I'll be here when you're ready to talk, my little Rose petal." Magnus said taking back his free hand to cup my face with it.

"Magnus, I need to tell you something." I said looking him right in the eyes. I had to tell him, I had to tell him that HE'S working for Valentine. "Rose?" Magnus could tell that something was wrong. I hesitated for a moment, but knew there was no turning back now. I had to tell him what was going on in the shadows. "We both know that Valentine Morgenstern is back," I began my eyes still locked with his. "But it seems that Valentine is now not the only problem the Clave have to face." I said biting my lip. "What are you talking about?" Magnus said a look of confusion on his face. "I mean the man, the mad warlock who took me, he's working with Valentine." I said almost in a whisper. "WHAT?!" Magnus shouted raising to his feet. "How?! Why would Valentine work with a warlock, a Downworlders?! And why the hell would HE work for Valentine?!" Magnus was furious. "HE is a crazy man. Man blinded by his ambitions, and his so called destiny. HE believes that he will be the man to discover what makes us what we are. HE longs to know everything about Downworlders physiology, and he will do anything, work with anyone to get his hands on perfect subjects." I said looking down at the floor.

There was silence and the room felt kind of cold. I could feel the anger rolling off of Magnus, the air even felt heavier. It was even kind of hard to breath. "What do we have to do?" Magnus growled. I said nothing for a bit, taken back by the tone of voice Magnus had used. "The boys and I thought of a plan." I said looking back up at Magnus. "What's your plan?" Magnus asked looking to me with great fury in his green cat eyes. The look in his eyes looked to me almost like a wild animal, it kind of scared me. I looked back at the floor and answered him. "We believe that if we catch Valentine, get him to talk we find out where HE is hiding." I said. "Then it seems that you and I will be helping Alexander and his friends more closely now." Magnus said turning to the window that over looked the Brooklyn Bridge. "Yeah I guess so." I whispered to myself as I watched my brother clench his fists, the aura of anger and true power circled around him.


	5. Chapter 5: Haunting Past

I sat on the couch my legs crossed as I watched the gathering before me. The evening had finally quieted down and I was just about to go to sleep when Carrot top called everyone to the living room. "So what's the big important new that you needed all of us to hear?" I asked looking down at my nails instead of up at the young woman. "I know where the Cup is." Carrot top said looking to my brother and the blond boy who had stayed behind. "Come again?" The blond said looking at her with interest. "The tarot cards. My mom, she must have painted them years ago, but the Mortal Cup has to be hidden inside the Ace of Cups. The card looks exactly like it." The young shadowhunter said looking back and front from my brother to the blond one. It seemed that she felt no need to look to me, which was just fine.

"Wait, why aren't you guys happy about this? All we have to do is find Dot." Carrot said but it seemed that she quickly figured it out. "If Dot had the cards when she was taken, we don't have much time!" "If Valentine gets his hands on the Cup…" Blondie started. "We know! If Valentine started creating shadowhunters or gained control of demons, it'd be like Beyoncé riding on a dinosaur through Times Square." Magnus said getting up his seat on the couch next to me. "People would notice." I snickered at the high warlocks comment. I loved my brother's humor and had missed it. Especially when times in the Cells had been rough. "But he can control demons. I've seen it." Carrot top said again looking back and front between Magnus and Blondie.

"Mmm, paying off a few demons is easy, especially since they rarely survive long enough to collect." Magnus informed the shadowhunter. "Yup doesn't take much more than a promise to get the stupider ones to do what you want." I said finally chiming into the conversation. "Still waiting on Valentine's thank-you card." Blondie added. "Opening the gates of hell that's a little more tricky." Magnus continued. "Valentine doesn't have the cards. I do. They're in my desk back at the precinct." A deep and husky voice said from behind us. We all turned to see a walking and very much alive Lucian. Werewolves and their fast recovery time is definitely something I envied. "When Clary went missing, I went to the loft and I cleared everything out, cause I didn't want the Circle to track her." Lucian continued. It seemed the werewolf, didn't notice at first or maybe he just didn't remember me.

"That's great. This should be easy." Carrot top said sounding optimistic. "Hmm, that's what General Custer said." Magnus chimed in. I laughed at my brother's comment and seem to strike the werewolf attention. Lucian eyes widened slightly but he seem to not make much of besides that, I'm sure he had questions. "Magnus is right. Valentine has spies everywhere, even in the NYPD. We have to be discreet." Lucian said turning away from to the others. "Discreet? You look like something out of The Mummy movie." Carrot top said gesturing to the man, who was covered in bandages. Both Magnus and I laughed lightly at the comment. "We'll go in the morning. Werewolf healing, remember? This is nothing a couple of hours of beauty sleep can't fix." Lucian said brightly.

It was then everyone seem to disperse. Carrot top and Blondie took off to God knows where in the lair. And Magnus said he needed to go buy new herbs and things to replace the ones we used last night. That left Lucian and I only. I sighed loudly and got up from my seat, I had a feeling I would need a drink for this. "I'm sure you have questions Lucian." I said pouring myself a nice cup of scotch. "Where is HE?" Lucian asked looking down at the floor. "I don't know." I said watching the golden liquid as I spun it around and around in my glass. "Did he let you go?" Lucian asked. "No, I and two others escaped together." I answered before taking my first sip. "Does HE still have her?" Lucian asked, I knew who she meant and I didn't know how to answer. "No, she, she…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"HE killed her, didn't HE?" He said walking up to stand beside me. "Yeah…" I whimpered as held back tears. "I'll tell the pack when I see them next." Lucian said not looking at me at all. "I'm sorry, I wish I could have brought you better news." I said swallowing my tears. "So do I." Lucian said turning away. "I'm going to go rest, tomorrow is going to be a long one." "I understand. I'm sorry." I said before downing the rest of my drink. "Rest well."

I let out a long and loud sigh, tonight had been too long. I put down my empty glass and made my way to my room. I quickly threw off my clothes, and threw on an oversized t-shirt that I had stolen from Christian. I laid down onto my bed and watched the glimmer of the sliver rings I neglected to take off. As I watched the rings I thought of all that had happened, it had almost been too much. It seems that I was more exhausted than I thought, cause as I lay there staring at my rings my eye flattered closed. The last thought through my mind was that I hoped my mind would be kind to me, and I would have sweet dreams, not nightmares.

 _The floor was cold but it was something that every one of the Cells was used to. No one here expected to get warmth from this place, whether it be physical or emotional. I debated whether not to stand up. Maybe if I stood I wouldn't be as cold. I was about to stand up when my cell door creaked open. "You awake Experiment 21?" The familiar voice said. It was HIM. What did he want? I looked up to the door and waited for it to open all the way and for HIM to come in, but he didn't. "I have a mission for you 21." HE said through the crack. "A mission?" My voice cracked as I spoke, I hadn't talked for months. "Yes, my dear." HE said. "What do you want from me?" I asked HIM. "Get me a child of the moon, the one I had in my care has died." HE said through the crack. There was a hint of a laugh in his voice, and it made me shiver._

 _I looked down at the cold floor for a moment, and took a pause that I took every time I learned of someone's death. "I do not know if I can do that for you sir." I mumbled still looking down at the floor. "Why is that my dear 21?" HE asked me as the door crack open a little more. "I'm not strong enough sir." I told the man as I inched myself closer to my cell wall. "Well, then I'll come with you." HE said the now open all the way. There HE was the man who had grabbed me that night. The man who had tortured me every day since then. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the closest werewolf bar. There we grabbed her. Her name was June, she was young and vulnerable. Easy prey for him. I watched as he got her away from the man she was with. The man's name was Lucian. That was where I met him, helping a mass murderer kidnap his pack mate. I watched as he pulled her from Lucian's arms, and I watched the worried expression spread across his face._

I shoot up sleep drifting away now, leaving me with nothing but the image of HIM. I had many dreams of him since I had gotten away. They terrified me, and never helped me to get over the years I had spent in that man's so called "care". I was sweating all over. It was bad but it always was.

The worst part that this wasn't the worst of my dreams. My mind was cruel and seem to like to remind me of the pain HE had caused me. And this dream had made many appearances, it was the moment in my life I regretted the most. I could have saved her that night. I could have told her to run, told Lucian who HE really was. I could even tried to run away with her myself. But I didn't I had been too scared and simply listened to any instruction that HE gave me.

I almost jump a little when I noticed a drop of water fall from my cheek. "I'm sorry June, I'm so sorry. You will be avenged, along with all the others HE hurt. I'll make sure of that." I whispered as I clutched my bed covers in my hands.

I got up the next morning with a fire burning in my chest, it was time to get to business. I was going to find HIM if it was the last thing I did.


	6. Chapter 6: Looking for Answers

Today was going to be a long day, I could feel it. There was no way in hell that it wouldn't be. I was trying to track down one of the most elusive psychopaths of the downworld. Part of me just wanted to quit well I was a head, continue to hide from HIM and not bother to go on. But the fire that was now burning within me wouldn't let me.

I got dressed in a tight black t-shirt, a pair of white wash skinny jeans and a long black swayed trench coat with brass buttons. I was about to reach for my pair of swayed booties when there a knock at my door. "Who's there?" I called turning to the door. "It's me." Lucian Graymark's voice called through the door. Why was he here? I thought as I walked over to the door and cracked it open. "What's up?" I asked once I and the wolf man were face to face. Well more like face to chest. "I wanted to say that I hold no hard feelings towards you." Lucian said. He words made my head shoot up to look into the wolf man's eyes. "Lucian?" Was all that I seem to manage. "You are not the one to blame for June's death, it was HIM." Lucian said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know you may have already known that, I just thought that hearing it from me would help." Lucian continued before there was a short pause between us.

This was strange to me. A man who was more than 50 years younger than me giving me a pep talk, as if I was the younger one in this situation. But instead of insulted, I do feel better. Not knowing what to do in this position, I simply smiled up at the werewolf and said "Thank you." He then told me that he and the shadowhunters were off to the police station to retrieve the cup, and I was more than welcome to come along. I declined the offer, telling him that although it was an important mission it wasn't mine. Lucian nodded his head wished me luck and he was gone.

I turned back to my closet and pulled out my swayed booties, zipping them on. I had to find as much information as possible today. The plan was to ask around at all the main downworlder hung outs and liars. I would ask if they had noticed some of their kinsmen missing. I would start with fey hung outs and finish with the Hotel des Mort. I was if anyone knew about missing downworlders it would be Raphael. I slipped my phone into my pocket, and buttoned up my trench coat. I was ready to go.

I started with a small local fey bar that had been there even before I had been taken by HIM. There was a bartender, named Nova, that I had been friends with that still worked there. When I walked in the bar was exactly how I remembered it. The walls were cover with vines and flowers. Live butterflies flew about the bar, landing where ever they pleased. I caught myself being amazed by the fair folk. It had been 50 years since I had seen one. They were just as beautiful as I had remembered. Their fair complexions and out of this world looks made my heart flatter. But the fair folk had that effect on people.

Many of the patrons had not paid much attention to my presents, but a boy fey with short blue hair and sharp canine had been watching me with a smile since I walked in. I smiled back but didn't approach him, instead I walked right up to the bar. Nova was working, pouring a drink for a tall slim fey man who was watching a little too closely if you know what I mean. "Nova!" I called out to the fey girl. She was just as striking as 50 years ago. Her orange, red and yellow hair that danced like fire was longer now, but still blazed beautifully. Her eyes were just as beautiful too, they were a clear aqua green that reminded me of a calm pond. I had always told her how much of contradiction her hair and eyes were. She always told me in return how it made her beautifully different.

"ROSIE!" Nova shouted dropping the cocktail glass she had in her hand. Even as the glass hit the floor and shattered into pieces the girl never took her eyes off me. "You're alive! Magnus said that you were gone! What happened?" Nova questioned wildly, running from around the counter over to me. Leaving behind the slim fey man who had been waiting for the drink she had just smashed. "As much as I would like to tell you all about it, I have some questions for you." I said in an attempt to calm down her down. "Rosie?" Nova said a confused look on her face. "Please Nova I need your help." I pleaded "I will help you under one condition." Nova said a hint of anger in her eyes. "Anything." I said. "You have to tell where you were all this time." Nova said a determined look in her eyes.

I sighed and agreed to her terms. This was going to be a long and painful story. One that I hadn't even told my brother yet. But for the sake of finding out any information that could lead to HIM, I would do it. And I also owned to Nova since I had been with her the night HE took me. She had been one of the last people I had seen. She had every right to know what had happened, even if she and I were not ready to share/hear it. She took me to the break room and I told her everything that happened that night, and where I had been for the last 50 years.

"As you know Nova that night started out pretty great. I had broken up with one of my many boyfriends and wanted to celebrate like the asshole I was back then. So I called you, and a few of my other friends and we went to the club. I remember that night so clearly Nova as if it was yesterday. It was so much fun. We were taking shots, hitting on guys, and dancing up a storm. The excitement I thought I had needed. Things changed when you left thou. The gang and I were dancing when the alcohol caught up with me. I puked all over the floor, and scared off everyone. That was when HE showed up. HE rushed in like a knight in shining armour. HE helped onto my feet and brought me some water. HE was so kind and considerate, HE had been the person I was looking for. I thought that my night was changing around once again. I thought that my night turn out good. But… that's not what happened." I said looking down at my clenched fists.

Nova looked at me with great concern on her face. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Nova said placing a hand onto one of my clenched ones. "It's okay." I said looking back up at my worried friend. "HE then told me that he didn't think that I should go home. HE said that HIS place was nearby so I could stay the night and leave in the morning. HE lied…." I said taking a quick pause. "HE did take me somewhere, but it wasn't the comfy warlock lair that I was expecting. It was a lab of some kind, and instead of taking care of my very bad hangover, HE injected me with a sleeping drugs. When I woke up I was in a cage, and the experiments began. The continued until I and three others attempted an escape, which was a couple months ago." I said finishing my story.

There was a long pause between Nova and I. "I'm sorry Rosie." Nova said looking down at our hands. "Don't worry about it Nova. None of it was your fault Nova." I said taking her hand in mine. "You couldn't have known that any of that would have happened." There was another long pause between us. "You up handle your side of the deal, now what is it you want to know?" Nova asked squeezing my hand. "Thank you Nova. I wanted to know if you know about any disappearances." I asked taking my hands back to pull my small notepad out of my pocket. "There hasn't been any fey disappearing but…." Nova said looking as if she was thinking pretty hard. "I think that there have been some werewolves and vamps going missing." Nova continued. I quickly waved my hand over the notepad, the words _werewolves and vampires_ appeared across the page.

"Do you know where they have been disappearing?" I asked. "There hasn't been many disappearances, and they have all been in random places. I would ask the vampires about it, they seem to know more about all of this." Nova replied tucking some of her flaming hair behind her ear. "Why do you say that?" I asked the fey girl. "This vamp from the DuMort was in hear talking about how three of their own have gone missing, and of course the clave has done nothing about it." Nova said "He then went on to hook up with this fey girl named Lili." "Thanks Nova, I promise that I'll come back to visit." I told my old friend as I got from my seat. "You better." Nova smiled. We gave each other a hug goodbye and off I went.

It was time to give Raphael Santiago a visit. Hopefully the bitch wouldn't be there. Rosalie was in no mood to deal with the heartless bitch who broke her brother's heart.

The DuMort happen gotten a little bit of an overhaul since the last time I had saw it. The last time I had seen the building it had looked like it came straight from the Victorian era, grand and beautiful. Now the building had been transformed into a more modern building and reminded more of an office building then a hotel. As I stood in front of the building I wondered how I would get in. I was sure that the vamps knew I was there but the sun was still out so I no way anyone was coming outside to greet me (or to attack me depending on their mood). I looked around and eventually found a door. I opted to knock instead, considering I didn't want to die.

I must have been standing there about for about 15 minutes before the door cracked open slightly. "Who's there?" A very grumpy voice demanded from behind the door. I recognized the voice, it belonged to the young vampire my brother had saved all those years ago. "Raphe…" I said almost at a whisper. "No…" Was all I heard from behind the door. "Raphe, it's me Rosalie Bane." I whispered back to the vampire behind the door. "No way…. You died 50 years ago. Magnus said so." Raphael replied going to close the crack. "Raphe, it's me. Let me in and you'll see." I said curling my fingers around the door. There was a long moment of silence, before the vampire sighed. "Okay, just give me a moment to back away from the door." Raphael said. I waited for the vampire to tell me when open the door.

I quickly spilled in through the small space, and I was in. I hadn't been inside the hotel for years. The last time I had been here I had come to visit Raphael, and see how he was comping with his new life as a vamp. That was about 55 years ago. "The place has changed quite a bit." I said. My eyes had just adjusted to the darker lighting of the hotel, and it was nice. "You haven't changed at all." Raphael said stepping out from behind the corner of the entrance hall. "Well, you haven't changed either." I said looking the vampire up and down. Despite the fact he probably had just had been woken up he was wearing a very classy suit. "Although I would have guessed that you would look so hot in a suit." I smiled stepping closer. "I mourned you." Raphael snapped, which caused me to step back a bit. "Where were you?" The vamp said looking me dead in the eyes. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I did he think that I had disappeared on purpose.

"Raphe, it's a long story, but I didn't stay away because I wanted to." I said reaching out to the vampire. The air was heavy, and the room silent as Raphael seem to be considering my words. "Why are you here now then? Why were you away? I don't understand what's going on Rose." Raphael said looking down at the ground still considering what I said. "Maybe we should sit down to talk." I said worried that he would fall over any second. "I'm not a human Rose, even if my emotions are failing me, my body won't." Raphael said looking up at me. He was still putting on that tough guy act in front of me. Just like when I first met him. "If not for your sake, can we sit down for me?" I said exposing my high heeled botties. "Why do you wear those things?" Raphael said turning around and walking down the dark hallway. I smiled at his comment and followed after him.

He led me into a living room like space. I sat down onto the old couch and Raphael stayed standing leaning up against the bar. "I was taken by a warlock who experiments on downworlders." I said before Raphael could say anything else. "He took me to his secret lab and kept me there for 50 years, he would have kept me there forever. But I escaped, that's the only reason that I'm standing before you today." Raphael said nothing he simply stood there in silence. I wondered if he believed me, I wondered if he was shocked by my story. What was going through his head? He looked down at the floor. It was quiet for a little while and then he broke the silence. "Where can I find this warlock?" Raphael growled looking up at me with rage clear in his eyes. Anger, it seemed it was following me everywhere now a days, and I don't know if like it.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mundane

Night had fallen over the beautiful city of New York. I had always loved this city. I had watched it grow and prosper over the years to become the wonder it is today. I was sitting on top of the hotel DuMort roof looking out at the sky. The bright lights that surround me were not stars but they reminded me of them. The loud city streets were unusually welcoming, even if the occasional swear was yelled out. It had been so long since I had been in this city, and it made me happy. This place had been the place I had come to know as home. I had missed it to my very core when HE had me locked away in the Cells. I pushed my hair out of my face and took a deep breath. I knew that this happiness was going to be short lived. I knew as soon as I climb down from this roof, and had to once again face what my mission was the happiness would disappear.

"Rosalie." Raphael's voice called from behind me. I turned and smiled at the vampire. "I asked around and nobody knows where exactly vamps have been disappearing." Raphael said "They told me vamps have gone missing all over the city." "It seems at this rate I'm not going to find HIM." I said putting face in my hands. "We'll find him." Raphael said placing a hand onto my shoulder. "There is so much evil running around this world it makes me sick." I growled thinking of Valentine, HIM, and their many followers. "There has always been evil in this world. That is not something that will ever change, but there is something that makes up for all the evil." Raphael said looking over the city. "What's that?" I asked unable to think about anything good out of this world. "There is just as much good as there is evil in this world. In today's world that is sometimes hard to see it, but it's there we just have to look for it." Raphael said looking down at me with a smile. He had become very wise in the time I had been away. I wondered who had thought him to be so wise, or if he had just grow into the wise man he is today.

I smiled up him brightly, but he was no longer looking at me or at the city. He was looking down at the ground below. I looked down to see a most interesting sight. "What is he doing here?" I asked starring down at the curly haired boy who had been with Carrot top last night. "You know him?" Raphael asked a confused look on his face. "He was at Magnus's house last night, came along with this young red headed shadowhunter." I said staring down at the curly haired mundane. Raphael sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "He can't be here." "Why is that?" I asked before he could jump down. A guilty expression spread across his face. "It's long story…" He said looking down at his toes. "That you'll have to tell me another time." I said getting up. "Where are you going?" Raphael asked. "I want to talk to this munddie. You don't have to move a muscle, I'll get him out of here." I said wicking at my friend. "Don't do something stupid." Was all Raphael said back, and turned to leave me. "See you soon." I said before he could enter the hotel. "See you." He said quickly before disappearing.

I smirked and teleported myself down to the ground. My sudden appearance must have scared the boy, because he looked absolutely terrified. "Don't worry sweet cheeks no need to freak out." I said a big smile on my face. "My name is Rosalie, nice to really meet you. You were at my brother's place last night with that red head." I said offering my hand. It seem to take the boy a couple of seconds to remember, and then gave me a shaky smile and shook my hand. "I'm Simon." I boy said. "Simon, I like that name." I hummed. "So your Magnus Bane's sister?" Simon asked running his hand through his curly locks. "Yup." I smirked at the boy flashing my silver cay eyes. "You guys don't look that much alike?" Simon said "Is that common with warlocks?" "Well, we don't have the same mother. Magnus mother was a half-Dutch half-Asian, my mother was Irish. Thus the reason we look so different." I said cupping my face with my hands. "I see." Simon said looking away from me and at the hotel. "You know a place like this isn't a place for humans." I said snapping his attention back to me. "Where do you live?" I asked taking his arm. "Uhmmm…. Brooklyn." He answered blush clear on his face.

I laughed pulled the boy closer to my side. "I'll take you home." I hummed pulling the sweet pure boy away from the den of the bloodsucking bitch. I had dragged the cute munddie all the way to the subway station before he finally asked for me to let go of his arm.

"You know you're really cute, and could be quite handsome if you tried harder." I said as we descended into the subway. "What do you mean?" Simon asked looking confused, as he followed down after me. "Well, let me see." I said turning around and creating a frame with my hands to look at him through. "You have really great bone structure, your chin and cheek bones are shaped nicely. Your nose is not the best, but it's not too big which is a very good thing. Your eyes are nice shade of brown, and for sure caught my eye. Your hair is pretty nice, it wouldn't need any work. But I think you could dress nicer, and contact lenses would do you wonders." I smiled dropping my hands after my review of him was over. "Do you really think those things?" Simon aske a small smile on his face. "I'm the brutal honest type my friend. When I think someone has a nice face and body, which you do as far as I can tell, I tell them." I said winking at the mundane.

I smiled and skipped down the rest of the stairs down to the entrance to the platform. "Don't you need a subway pass?" Simon asked as I stepped up to the spinning bars that blocked my way to the subway. "Don't worry dear, with magic there is never a need for things like subway passes." I said waving my hand over the pass scanner unlocking the bars and pushing through. "Well that's handy." Simon said scanning his pass and coming in after me. "Magic is a very handy tool. I have been using it for 150 years, and it has never failed me yet." I said taking a seat on a bench waiting for the next tram. "150 years!" Simon shouted looking at me in shock. "You're a 150 years old!" "Yup, going to be 151 in the spring." I smirked crossing my legs. "You look pretty good for 150." Simon said sitting down next to me.

I laughed pushing some hair out of my face. "You'll never guess how old Magnus is?" I said "And to give you a clue his older than me." "His older than 150 years old." Simon said disbelief all over his face. "He is my OLDER brother." I laughed. This mundane was hilarious and seemed as kind as they come. I wondered how a normal boy like him came to be friends with a shadowhunter.

"Hey do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I asked too curious to resist. "Sure, as long you let me ask you some." Simon replied a smile on his face. Oh boy did he have a nice smile. "Okay, so me first. How did you become friends with a shadowhunter?" I asked my burning question. "Oh do you mean Clary? We've known each other since we were kids." Simon answered. "Really? Aren't shadowhunters raised away from the human world?" I said very confused. "Clary was raised as a human. She knew nothing about all this shadowhunter stuff. She only a couple days ago found out that she is one." Simon said looking down at the ground. "I see. I find that quite interesting." I said "It probably makes sense that Jocelyn would have hidden the girl away, but to completely cut her from that world. A world that Jocelyn was raised in." "Maybe it was because that Jocelyn was raised in that world that she wanted to keep Clary away from it." Simon said still looking at the floor.

I now looked down at the floor too. The Shadow world was a world of darkness, betrayal, and war. Now that I was thinking about it that does not sound like a world I would want to raise a child in. "I wish my brother could have had that option with me." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Magnus raised you?" Simon asked a look of pure surprise on his face. "Yeah, weird right. A man who is a complete party animal like Magnus Bane raised a child." I laughed "I was 5 years old when Magnus found me, and took me in. My mother had just been killed by a man who lived in the village, it was all my fault. Someone had seen me do magic and the village people were scared. They thought my mother and I were going to kill them all or something. Magnus had found out about me and saved me before the village people found me hiding in a treehouse my mother had built for me. It only turned out to be a coincidence that I was actually related to him by blood." I smiled remembering all of the good memories.

"I bet you had a pretty interesting childhood." Simon said a big smile on his face. "Sure did, moving all over the world, learning magic, and just having fun." I said smiling back at the mundane. "I wish I could do magic." Simon said looking down at his hands. "It's pretty fun. You want to see something cool." I said grinned brightly. "Are you allowed to do that? Like I wondering before when you magicked the pass scanner." Simon whispered leaning in closer to me. I laughed and quickly snapped my fingers, causing the lights on the platform flicker. "As long as no mundanes discover the truth it's all good." I winked. "You're something special." Simon smirked. "Thank you, I'm sure you are too my friend." I said as the sound of the tram began to ring.

"Recently I've been doubting that." Simon said rubbing the back of his neck. "What do you mean?" I asked him as we got onto the tram. "All of this downworlder and shadowhunter stuff, I'm just a human." Simon said gesturing down to himself. "And in a world filled with the supernatural you Mr. Simon, are a breath of fresh air." I said smiling at him. "Thanks." Simon blushed now looking down at his feet.

"So, how many stops until yours?" I asked sitting down on a nearby seat. "From here," Simon paused to looking at the map on the wall of the tram. "Just three stops." "Very good." I said smiling. "So, where are you staying right now?" Simon asked. "I'm staying at Magnus' place right now, but I have my own place with two friends." I answered crossing my legs. "Cool." Simon said. He looked nervous all of sudden. I smiled, did he think I was cute? I wondered looking over the mundane. "You don't have to be nervous?" I told the boy getting up and standing next to him. "Nervous, perffff, I'm not nervous." Simon said letting out a nervous laugh. "You are definitely a funny one." I laughed. "Oh look this seems to be our stop." I alerted the mundane. "Oh yeah!" Simon shouted running out the tram door. I giggled and followed out after him.

Simon was an interesting boy, so normal and wholesome. It made me smile to just think about it. I hoped the boy liked me. I hoped that I had made a good impression, my social skills are probably a little rusty. "I think I can walk the rest of the way by myself." Simon said a blush on his face. "Oh! Alright" I said smiling. Maybe he didn't like me? "Don't look too much into it, I just have no idea how to explain you to my mum." Simon said looking kind of embarrassed. Now I got it. I truly smile now. "I get it, guardians and parents are always very curious. There was many a man I hid from my brother." I winked turning away from the munddie. "Wait!" Simon called before I could snap my fingers and disappear. "Will I see you again?" Simon asked. It seems this boy just kept making me smile. "Of course, goodnight." I hummed before teleporting myself to Magnus' lair.


End file.
